Magnetic tape data systems are used commonly to backup large amounts of data stored in other systems, such as on hard disk drives, optical drives, etc., which may be spread across many servers, networks, computers, etc. Magnetic tape data systems may be used for other activities as well, such as data storage for seldom accessed data, inexpensive data storage, etc.
Now referring to FIG. 1, a magnetic tape data system 100 generally includes a magnetic head 102 for reading and/or writing data onto a magnetic medium, such as a magnetic tape 104. The magnetic tape 104 is generally wound onto reels 114 for storage. The magnetic head 102 typically includes several transducers 106 that allow reading and/or writing of data to and/or from the magnetic tape 104. The magnetic tape data system 100 also includes a mechanism 108 for positioning the tape bearing surface (TBS) of the magnetic head 102 across the surface of the magnetic tape 104, and a drive motor 110 for moving the magnetic tape 104 across the magnetic head 102. Also, a controller 112 is generally connected to the magnetic head 102, mechanism 108 for positioning the TBS of the magnetic head 102, and drive motor 110. This arrangement of a magnetic tape data system 100 is well known in the art, and many other components useful in the control and/or operation of the magnetic tape data system may be included as well.
It would be beneficial for the magnetic tape industry to take advantage of high ΔR/R of Tunneling Magnetoresistive (TMR) heads. However, tape data systems are highly susceptible to scratching and smearing at the TBS during manufacturing processing and/or operation. Magnetic tapes generally use particulate media which is very abrasive, and tape data systems are not enclosed and particle generation is significantly detrimental to tape data system operation.
The smearing and/or scratching during operation is a concern to the tape industry because TMR heads are more prone to shorting caused by smearing and/or scratching than are other magnetic head types, such as Giant Magnetoresistive (GMR) heads. This is due to layers across the TBS being closer together in TMR heads than in GMR heads.
Therefore, a TMR head that can take advantage of increased ΔR/R and yet resist shorting would be beneficial to the magnetic tape industry.